My Youko Prince
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: After a mission gone horribly wrong, Yusuke and the gang are thrown back in time when Negenkai and Makai were one world. Separated from the rest of the group, Kurama meets up with InuYasha and his group, where things get a little weird...and dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither InuYasaha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho.**

**Song: "Wait and See" by Utada Hiikaru**

**Warning: Violence, Language, Rape.

* * *

**

**My Youko Prince  
**

* * *

Kurama and Hiei sped along side each other, Hiei a few baby steps in front. They were on a mission for Koenma but the problem was Yusuke and Kuwabara and been captured. "Should be just a little bit up ahead." Hiei said. Kurama nodded. They stopped on a branch. Kurama looked around. He looked at Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"It just disappeared..." Hiei said slowly. Kurama frowned. Kurama and Hiei started running again. They kept in the same direction hoping to find Yusuke. They found them, but oddly they were not harmed at all. "Detective!" Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around.

"There you two are!" Yusuke yelled. "That bastard said they had stolen you two, so we came here to get you back....but you weren't here."

"How much do you wanna bet this is a trap." Kuwabara grumbled. Hiei and Kurama sighed.

"A trap we stupidly walked into." Hiei added. Kurama nodded solemnly. Yusuke and Kuwabara got into a battle stance.

"Let's be ready than." Yusuke said, nodding his head. Hiei and Kurama agreed silently and got into position. They all stood back to back, covering every view point they could, making sure that they were ready.

"Isn't this charming." A voice said. It seemed the voice was coming from all directions. "I didn't think you'd actually fall for it." Kurama gasped as something shot from the ground and grabbed him. Hiei jumped back when that same something tried to grab him. It settled on grabbing Kurama. Both Kurama's wrist were held in the long tentacle looking thing. Kuwabara and Yusuke stepped back as well and it grabbed Kurama's legs. Kurama struggled, but as he did he felt himself get weaker. The voice laughed. "How great a friend you three are. Letting poor Kurama get wrapped up in a Youko rope." Hiei's widened. He went to cut through it but the voice spoke again. "I wouldn't do that. You cut that rope and you kill him." Hiei growled. He watched as Kurama whimpered and pulled weakly at the tentacle like rope. The rope sent a charge of electricity through Kurama, making him cry out in pain.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. He made his way quickly to Kurama side and attempted to pull the rope off, but instead got shocked and thrown back. "I should have warned you about that, huh? The voice said. The owner of the voice appeared behind Kurama. It was a dark purple man with razor sharp teeth. He had to be about 7 feet tall. The shocking stopped. Kurama slumped forward, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You bastard!!! SHOTGUN!" Yusuke yelled in anger, sending a reigun ray at the purple man. The man grinned, pulling Kurama up at the last second to take the shot and quickly maneuvered his way away from Kurama. Kurama cried out in pain as the blast went straight through his stomach. Hiei turned his anger blazed eyes to Yusuke.

"Detective, what the hell!" Hiei snarled. The roped electrocuted Kurama's unresponsive body. Slowly, Kurama began to transform into his fox form. The ropes let go of him and he slumped down onto the ground. "Orders from my master..." The purple man purred. There was a bright white flash and everything went black for everyone.

-0-0-0-

**Song: "Hear Me Cry" Utada Hikaru**

Kurama's golden eyes slowly opened. He hissed in pain when he tried to sit up. 'W-Why am I in my fox form...? I-I can't change...' Kurama whimpered. He slowly got up on all four of his legs. He looked around slowly, until he saw a pond. He walked over to it and stared into it. 'Wh-What?! Why am I so small...?' Kurama put a paw into the water, letting his reflection ripple. He stared at the glowing purple shard necklace that Hiei have gave to him. It was glowing oddly now. Kurama whimpered again. 'Hiei...Where are you...' Kurama heard foot steps. He jumped and turned around. He looked around him than dashed into a bush. 'I hate how vulnerable I am in this form.' He peeked his head through the bushes to stare at 4 people, a small fox boy, and what looked like a cat. One of them he could tell was a demon. The tall white haired man that was wearing a red yakuta with a sword on his side and large dog ears on his head. The other man was wearing a purple kesa over a blue koromo. He had in his hand a tekkou with a shakujou on top. One female looked to be wearing a green uniform. Something from one of the high schools in the negenkai with a bow and an arrow quiver on her back, holding the fox kit in her arms. The other female was wearing a red and white kimono with a green long skirt over it. She had large boom-a-rang on her back and she was holding the small cat in her arms.

"Do you sense that?" The demon dog asked. The female with the green uniform nodded.

"It's coming from that bush." She said, pointing to the one Kurama was hiding in. 'Shit!' Kurama cursed, backing up. He yelped loudly when something stuck him in his paw. He looked at and saw a large thorn from the bush had went through his paw. He tried to pull but it wouldn't come out. Pulling on it more brought forth more whimpers and yelps of pain. Light suddenly flashed on him. He looked up to the smiling face of the female wearing the green uniform. 'I'm doomed!' Kurama whimpered.

"Oh you poor thing...You're stuck, huh?" She slowly reached for Kurama's paw. Kurama bit her hand and snarled at her. "Ow!" She held the hand he had bit. "Look how injured this poor animal is...Who could have cruelly done this to it?"

"Is that a shikon jewel shard he's wearing around his neck?" The man with the tekkou said. The girl with the boom-a-rang nodded. "I wonder how it got it."

"Let's just take it and go." The dog demon huffed. The girl with the green uniform glared.

"InuYash, SIT boy!" The girl yelled. The dog demon - Inuyasha - Suddenly flew to the ground.

"Kagome!" The girl with the green uniform - Kagome - turned back to the small fox.

"I'm glade I'm not you." The monk said. Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, Miroku!" The monk - Miroku - laughed. The cat jumped out of The girl with the boom-a-rang's hand.

"Kirara!" the cat - Kirara- jumped into the bush and down to Kurama's side. Kurama stared at the cat warily.

'My friends mean no harm to you.' Kirara spoke to Kurama.

'How do I know I can trust you.' Kurama snarled.

'You can't know. You have no choice. You're loosing a lot of blood. Let my friend Sango take care of you.' Kirara looked at Sango. 'The one with the boom-a-rang' Kurama looked at Sango.

'Alright...' Kurama said after awhile. He slowly laid his small body down. 'I'm stuck...' Kirara made her way to Kurama's paw. She bit at the thorn and soon Kurama was able to pull his paw away.

'Come on.' Kirara said. She made her way to Sango, slowly. Kurama limped after the cat. Sango bent down and picked Kirara up. She looked at the fox and held her hand out. Kurama sniffed her suspiciously. He stared into Sango's eyes until he walked to her. Sango picked up Kurama and smiled.

"Go Kirara!" The fox kit - Shippo- exclaimed. Inuyasha growled and stood.

"What are we, some kind of circus?" Inuyasha grumbled. He began to walk forward, followed by the rest.

-0-0-0-

Hiei sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked around than stood. He kicked both Kuwabara and Yusuke. The both jumped up. "What the hell was-" Hiei's eyes were blazed with anger as he glared heatedly at Yusuke.

"Shut the fuck up! This is your fault, and you WILL help me find _my_ fox." Hiei growled. Yusuke swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Are we still in Makai?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei looked around.

"Yes...but this looks a little too weird. Let's just hope we can find Kurama and get out of here as fast as possible."

-0-0-0-

**Song: "Automatic" Utada Hikaru**

Kirara and Kurama sat under a tree, staring at a pond. 'So you've been with them a long time, huh?' Kurama asked. Kirara nodded her head.

'Tell me about your human form. It's not very often I hear about a demon with different physical forms like that. I have two but not much changes about me.' Kirara said. Sango smiled.

"Look at those two. I bet they're in love with each other." Kagome said, taking a bite of her sandwich. Sango chuckled.

"Yeah." Sango replied.

"Why can't we just take that shard and leave it?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha and the others looked over when they felt a swirl of energy. Kirara stood in her demon form. "What's that about?"

'Wow. That's amazing.' Kurama said. He stared up at Kirara.

'Can I see your form now?' Kirara asked. Kurama nodded.

'I'll try, but it may not work.' Kurama walked a few paces from Kirara than turned to look at her.

"I wonder what they're doing." Sango said. They stood up and walked, but stopped when Kurama let out his youkai. There was a swivel of gray mist around Kurama. He closed his golden eyes and concentrated. He opened them and the mist cleared. Nothing happened. Kirara walked over to him.

'I guess I haven't replenished enough youkai...' Kurama said. He collapsed and whimpered. 'That took a lot out of me.' Kirara gently nudged Kurama with her nose.

'Don't worry. In the mean time, I'll make sure you stay safe until you're strong enough to transform.' Kirara said. Kurama looked up at her.

'Thanks...I think..' Kurama said. Kirara chuckled. She changed back into her small cat form. She gently used her teeth the pull Kurama up on his feet. They walked side-by-side to Sango. Sango picked them both up and looked at the others. She shrugged.

-0-0-0-

A few days of walking and resting brought Inuyasha and the gang into a forest. "Why did we take a short cut through a forest, again?" Shippo asked, clinging to Kagome's neck.

"I don't even know anymore..." Miroku replied. Kagome sighed. She looked back at Sango. It looked like Kirara and the little fox was talking again. Odd, they never named him.

"Sango, what's the little fox's name?" Kagome asked. That gained all three of their attentions.

'I never formally introduced myself, huh?' Kurama asked. Kirara chuckled.

'They can't hear us anyway.' Kirara said. 'Well, maybe Inuyasha and Shippo. Sometimes Sango.' Kurama stared at Shippo. Shippo shivered and looked away from him.

'Shippo, tell them his name is Youko.' Kirara said. Shippo sighed.

"His name is Youko." Shippo said. Miroku looked back at Kurama.

"Wasn't there some rumor about a prince named Youko? He was kidnapped and they weren't able to find him." Miroku said. Kirara looked at Kurama.

'Are you the Youko prince?' Kirara asked. Kurama shook his head.

'I'm not even from around here.' Kurama said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review to give me the motivation to continue writing…**

**Disclaimer: I own neither InuYasaha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho.**

**Song: "Moon Phase" **

**Warning: Violence, Language, Rape.

* * *

**

**My Youko Prince

* * *

**

'Are you the Youko prince?' Kirara asked. Kurama shook his head.

'I'm not even from around here.' Kurama said.

'I wonder who that is than.' Kirara said. Kurama's ears perked up. He could have sworn he felt Hiei. He wiggled his way out of Sango's grip. He ran ahead, following Hiei's energy signal. Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and ran after him.

'Hiei, Hiei!' Kurama shouted.

'Youko! Wait!' Kirara yelled.

"Kirara, Youko!" Sango called after them. She followed them, the rest of the gang following her. Kurama skidded to a stop in a clearing. He looked around, his tail twitching.

'Youko! Youko!' Kurama turned to look in the direction the faint voices were coming from. He turned to look behind him when he heard laughing. His already large golden eyes widened.

"I didn't realize it would be this easy to trick you again, Kurama." It was the purple man from before. Kurama growled at him.

'What did you do to me?' Kurama snarled. The man laughed loudly.

"I bound your energy inside of you. You're stuck in this form until I say so." The man said. "Long enough to take care of that little fire demon and the two other detectives." The man looked up when he heard foot steps. "I see you've made some friends." The man grinned.

'You will not touch Hiei or Yusuke! Or Kuwabara!' Kurama yelled. The man laughed.

"Are you so sure about that." He felt a swirl of energy and looked at Kirara. Kirara stepped in front of Kurama and growled at the man. "How precious is this?" The man laughed. Inuyasha stepped next to Kirara and Sango stepped on the other side of her.

"Who are you?" Sango demanded. The man grinned.

"My name is Giro and that there fox you have with you belongs to me." He said. Kirara took a step forward and growled.

'Liar!' Kirara snarled. She glanced back at Kurama. 'Youko, go with Kagome.' Kurama growled and shook his head. Sango looked down at the angry yipping fox.

'No! I want to take care of this! This is my fight!' Kurama yelled. Giro grinned. Blinded by fury, Kurama dashed past Kirara, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"What's with that little dumb fox?" Inuyasha asked.

"Youko, get back here!" Sango called. Kirara growled. Giro chuckled as Kurama lunged at him. He went straight for the necklace around Giro's neck. Giro's eyes widened. When Kurama's teeth sunk into the necklace, he glowed a bright white.

'Youko!' Kirara cried. Sango bit her lip when Kirara suddenly transformed into her kit form and meowed pitifully. The glowing stopped and there was no sign of Giro. Kurama was sprawled out face first in his humanoid fox form, though he was the size of a child. He sat up rubbing his head. Kirara dashed towards Kurama.

'Youko?' Kirara asked. Kurama groaned. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at his hands, his ear twitching.

'I'm a kit!' Kurama yelled, though Kirara heard it, it sounded like a loud squeal to the others. (Chibi Youko!) Sango walked over to pick Kurama up.

"Youko?" Sango asked. Kurama blinked large golden eyes at her. Sango looked at the others as they ran over to them.

"What happened to Youko?" Shippo asked.

"He's just a kit." Kagome said. Inuyasha frowned. Sango looked back down at Kurama. "I wonder if he has parents around." Kagome tapped her lip. Kurama's ears twitched.

'Youko, what happened?' Kirara asked. Kurama frowned and looked down at Kirara.

"That necklace around his neck," Kurama said. Everyone shared a look.

"What is he saying?" Kagome asked. Shippo shrugged.

"Beats me. Something about a necklace." Shippo said.

"What about a necklace?" Inuyasha asked. Kurama shot a fleeting look at the dog demon.

'The necklace around his neck,' Kurama continued, only speaking to Kirara. 'Has some ability to change my form. I bit it and I was turned into my humanoid form.'

* * *

"God dammit!" Hiei growled. Yusuke looked at the frustrated fire demon.

"What?"

"I felt his energy surge but now I've lost it." Hiei growled. Yusuke sighed. Kuwabara plopped down onto the ground.

"Now what?"

"We keep looking." Hiei snapped.

"Right." Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang had made their way out of the denser part of the forest. They were now - against Inuyasha's protests - following Youko who was still in his humanoid form. He was sniffing at different tress and plants that carried Hiei's scent. He'd spotted a face print in the mud that only could have belonged to Kuwabara. Inuyasha growled.

"Why the hell are we being led by a baby?" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"This baby fox must know these forests well! He could probably lead us out." Kagome said. Youko rolled his eyes before freezing. He pushed the bushes apart before jumping back and squealing in surprised.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"PUU!"

'What the hell are you doing here, Puu…' Kurama grumbled. His eyes widened. "Puu!" It sounded like a squeal to the others but Kirara. "Where is Yusuke?"

"PUU!" the little blue creature flapped his ears and pointed. He flew off in the direction he pointed. Kurama changed into his fox form and followed after him.

"Gah! Where the hell is that idiot going?" Inuyasha growled.

"Let's follow him and see." Sango said, running after Kurama.

* * *

Yusuke groaned as he pulled himself up a rock. "Dammit, Hiei! Can we take a break?"

"Yeah! My hands are sore!" Kuwabara complained. Hiei looked down at them. He was feeling a bit tired from traveling non-stop.

"Fine, you big babies. We'll rest…Right there." Hiei pointed at a sturdy looking ledge. When they sat on it, Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately collapsed. Hiei sighed. He sat up straight when he felt Kurama's energy near.

"Hey…Where is Puu?" Yusuke asked.

"Puu was with us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah… He was in a tree. He followed me but now I can't even remember where I saw him last." Yusuke grumbled. Hiei stood up.

"I feel Kurama's energy!" Hiei said

Kurama skidded to a halt. Puu flew up the mountain they were stopped in front of. Kurama looked up it. Kirara stood next to him. 'I can feel Hiei!' Kurama tried to make his way up on the side but it was difficult for him. He turned into his humanoid form and tried to climb up but fell back on his butt. He frowned. Kagome looked up at the mountain.

"I wonder what is up there that he wants…"

"There's a strong demon aura up there." Miroku said.

"Yeah…I can feel two but one is way more stronger and darker than the other." Inuyasha mumbled. Kurama looked at Sango and pointed up at the mountain.

"I need to get up there!" Kurama said. It sounded like a squeal to them. All they made out from what he said was 'up'. Kirara turned into her demon form.

'Come on Youko.' Kirara said. There a crumbling sound.

"IDIOT!" A shout from the top was heard before a large rock came tumbling down the mountain. Inuyasha rushed and grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way at the same time Sango grabbed Youko and she and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back. She flew off and the rock rumbled down, knocking trees over. Hiei landed on the ground below. Kurama's eyes widened and he squealed, reaching his hand down at Hiei. Yusuke landed on the ground and Kuwabara landed on him.

"GODDAMIT KUWABARA YOU IDIOT!" Yusuke yelled angrily. Hiei crossed his arms and glared down at the two. His gaze shot up when he heard a squeal.

"Kurama…" Hiei breathed. Even though Kurama was in his Youko form and was as small as a child, Hiei automatically recognized him. Kurama wiggled and squirmed in Sango's grasped until he was free and jumped off of Kirara.

"Youko!" Sango cried.

"Damn stupid fox!" Inuyasha growled, putting Kagome down and jumping to catch Kurama. His eyes widened when a black blur flashed by his vision and Kurama was gone.

"Kurama, what the hell happened to you?" Hiei asked, holding Kurama at arms length.

"Giro!" Kurama said. Hiei growled. He hugged Kurama to him and Kurama wrapped his small arms around Hiei's neck.

"That's bastard's going to pay." Hiei hissed. He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara who was on the ground wreslting. "WOULD YOU FOOLS CUT IT OUT!"

"Yeah! KAZUMA!" Yusuke hissed. He and Kuwabara jumped up glaring at each other. They looked at Kurama. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hah! YOU LOOK LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" Kuwabara laughed. Kurama growled and jumped at him but Hiei's grip on him tightened. Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"Um…excuse me?" Sango hopped of the grounded Kirara. "Is this your fox child?"

"Yeah, is it?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms.

"No." Hiei said, turning from them and walking away.

"Wait! Are you one of the guards from…that palace looking for a fox prince? If so, I think you have the wrong fox child." Sango said.

"We need that necklace he has." Inuyasha said.

"I have nothing more to say to you people." Hiei said. A sudden strong gust of wind swept through the area. Kagome and Sango almost flew. Miroku held on Sango and gripped Kirara. Kirara dug her nails into the ground. Inuyasha held on to Kagome. Yusuke and Kuwabara had braced themselves. Hiei held on to Kurama tightly.

"Hmhmhmmhmhmh…." Hiei looked up and growled.

"YOU!" Hiei hissed. It was Giro.

"So that's what happened to the little fox, huh? I see you found him, little one." Giro snickered.

"Bastard!" Kurama hissed.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Giro laughed. Purple chains burst from the ground and wrapped around Hiei and Kurama. Pain engulfed them as they were electrocuted. The wind picked up, causing the others to lose the ability to move.

"Hiei! Kurama!"

Everything faded to black.


End file.
